


125 Other Ways to Say Thank You - January

by 27twinsister



Series: Collection Books [9]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Food, Gen, Gift Giving, Mild Language, One Shot Collection, Reunions, Talking, Texting, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Short oneshots related to saying thank you and expressing appreciation.This book was updated from January 1-31, 2021.
Relationships: Bamba & Towa (Ryusoulger), Fairy Shiion & Honoo Riki, Fukami Gou & Fukami Retsu, Fuwa Isamu & Naki, Hanaya Taiga & Saiba Nico, Hidari Shoutarou & Narumi Akiko, Hidari Shoutarou & Philip, Hidari Shoutarou & Terui Ryuu, Hikaru/Ozu Urara, Houjou Emu & Poppy Pipopapo, Izumi Kagura & Natsume Mio, Kamiyama Touma & Shindou Rintarou, Kazakiri Yamato & Mondo Misao, Koh & Melto (Ryusoulger), Mother & Son, Narumi Akiko/Terui Ryuu, Sakurada Hiromu & Sakurada Rika, coworkers, siblings - Relationship
Series: Collection Books [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Dan Kuroto & Emu

Dan Kuroto was the one who made Riders in the first place and......that was a very important thing. Sure the others were doctors and medical professionals who literally saved lives, both as a Kamen Rider and in their everyday jobs, but he was the one who made that all possible. Or, the Kamen Rider part of it, at least.  
“So, I would say you’re the greatest,” he explained to Emu. “But you already think I’m the greatest. Thanks!” Of course Emu thought that, why wouldn’t he?  
Dan Kuroto was the greatest, of course.


	2. Emu & Taiga

Emu was very glad that his coworkers helped him. Being a doctor was hard work.  
As Taiga helped him finish paperwork, Emu wanted to go play video games. When they were done, Emu gathered his things and spoke.  
“Now that we’re done, how about I repay you by inviting you to go play DoReMiFaBeat for the rest of the day? Just kidding!” He added after a moment when Taiga wasn’t amused. “Thank you!”  
He wouldn’t have minded if Taiga wanted to join him, though.


	3. Kagura & Spada

After teaming up with the Kyurangers, the ToQgers politely requested to look around on their ship, because they were fascinated by everything. It was better than they could have ever imagined!  
“Thanks for having us!” Right said as they left. “But we should probably go back to our own dimension now.”  
“Yeah. I have to study for that math test tomorrow,” Kagura mentioned.  
“You have a test? Good luck!” Spada spoke.  
“Grassy ass!” Kagura replied, remembering Spada was Italian.  
“It’s _gracias_ ,” Spada laughed. “And that’s Spanish. It’s _Grazie!_ ”  
“Oh. Grazie!”


	4. Poppy & Kagura

Kagura _loved_ playing DoReMiFaBeat. So when she got to meet Poppy for _real_ and play with her, it was a dream come true.  
But all good things had to come to an end, and the arcade section of CR closed for the day (according to Emu and the others).  
“I had fun playing with you today!” Kagura mentioned before she left. Poppy smiled.  
“Thank you berry much! I did too!”


	5. Houka & Tsubasa

“Hey Tsubasa. I’m trying something. Pass me that cereal.”  
“Get it yourself,” Tsubasa rolled his eyes at his older sister.  
“No. Just once. It’s not hard.”  
Tsubasa dramatically grabbed the box of cereal and handed it over.  
“Thanks a bunches of oats!” Houka laughed.  
“That doesn’t even make sense,” Tsubasa complained.  
“But it’s funny!”  
Tsubasa rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”


	6. Kotaro & Spada

Kotaro was glad that Spada was able to make Earth food. Kotaro didn’t like much non-Earth food and Spada had to compare it to a food Kotaro did know (and liked!) in order to get him to try new foods.  
But when Kotaro did end up liking a food, he always made a joke: “Like cheese, I’m truly grate-ful for all that you do.”


	7. Stinger & Kyurangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in first person POV to match the quote.

I did like my team, mostly. (There are a lot of people. You have to get used to it.)  
But I never said anything. I just didn’t know how to randomly say anything in conversation.  
But when I hung out with the others and didn’t complain about them, they knew that I liked them.  
The way I show appreciation is by not saying it at all. Silence!


	8. Shotaro & Terui

Shotaro was so half-boiled. He appreciated helping others and getting help from others on difficult cases. It was good to have Terui around, both as another Kamen Rider and as a police officer.  
“I know you hate saying ‘you’re welcome,’” Shotaro said after Terui gave him info. “So I’ll do you the favour and not say thank you, but I am feeling it in the inside.”  
Terui didn’t care. Shotaro was just being half-boiled like always.  
(It was kind of nice that he wanted to say thanks, though...)


	9. Tsukasa & Marvelous

Tsukasa and Marvelous were not friends.  
But they saw each other occasionally when their paths happened to cross.  
Marvelous was often with his crew. So when he encountered Tsukasa and Gai was there, well...  
...Gai knew what Kamen Rider was.  
“Can he join us please Marvelous? He’s a Kamen Rider and I’ve never met one before and he seems cool...he can come over to eat...please???”  
“Stop begging. He can join us. If he wants to,” the captain clarified.  
“Sure,” Tsukasa agreed. “I’ve never been on a pirate ship before.”  
Gai started asking questions to the Rider and Tsukasa just wanted to go eat and see what the pirate ship looked like. And maybe learn something about Sentai.  
Once Gai was finally satisfied, it was dark out and Tsukasa wasn’t very eager to go find wherever the photo studio was in this world, so Marvelous let him stay.  
“If I knew how to say thank you I would,” Tsukasa said as he entered the captain’s quarters.  
“We’re pirates, nobody here knows how to say thank you,” Marvelous said. “Except Ahim, she’s a princess. But, whatever. No need to thank me.”


	10. Marvelous & Shotaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally planned as Gai and Philip but was changed in the process of writing because it made more sense for someone else to say the line, and now we're here.

Gai was interested in meeting Kamen Riders, but _Philip_ was interested in learning about Super Sentai.  
It was interesting to watch the two of them. The other Gokaigers at least pretended not to pay attention, but Marvelous and Shotaro didn’t keep it a secret.  
“And these allow you to transform into any Sixth Ranger from a previous Super Sentai? How thrilling. I wonder if the Gokai Cellular functions differently from Mobilates that the others…”  
“They do because the Mobilates are flip phones while my-“  
“I am talking about the process of your suit changing from the Gokai Silver suit to one of a previous team and-“  
They were talking over each other, but they were clearly listening and talking to each other and able to keep track of the conversation.  
“I wonder if it would be possible to make a Ranger Key of Kamen Rider W. Would it be called a Rider Key, then?” Gai asked, making Philip excited in the possibilities.  
“…then would there be different keys for CycloneJoker, HeatMetal, and LunaTrigger? Or separate halves to make different combinations!”  
Philip then started asking Shotaro if he could take apart the Gaia Memories for research, and of course Shotaro said no.  
“You can later,” Shotaro decided. Philip could do whatever he wanted in the garage at home. Or if Shotaro was lucky, Philip would forget about it.  
“You’d actually let him?” Marvelous was amazed. “You’re more thoughtful than my mother.”


	11. Philip & Juuru

Philip was fascinated by Juuru. The detectives were in Tokyo solving a case that seemed to be related to a Gaia Memory (in 2020! And not in Fuuto! Which are already extremely rare circumstances on their own!)  
Philip watched as Juuru drew a Gaia Memory from memory. The teenager worked so fast, and it was such a detailed picture.  
“It appears to be the Star memory, I wonder why...” Philip said. “Where did you see it?”  
“Kakihara had it! It was in her bag. She’s my classmate...”  
Shotaro wrote down some information and also got the girl’s first name (Miyuki) for a potential lookup.  
“Thank you for helping,” Philip said. “Friends like you are not easy to find,” he added.  
They would find Juuru’s friend and make sure to get it away from her.  
(Wait, Juuru never said Kakihara was his friend...)  
(But still, Juuru’s a good kid anyways.)


	12. Shotaro & Philip

Philip was multilingual. He didn’t even realize it- sometimes Shotaro would come in and see that Philip was researching something, only to have no idea what it was since Philip was speaking and writing in a different language that he couldn’t understand at all. It did seem to be relevant to the Gaia Memories, or at least, not completely random.  
“Philip,” Shotaro came up and gave him a hug from behind. “You make me want to say thank you in other languages, and I can barely speak Japanese.”


	13. Retsu & Gou

Retsu was so glad to see his brother again. The situation was definitely not perfect, but after going so long without hearing from him, Retsu was thankful his brother was alive.  
He didn’t have time to say it right now, but he thought: _‘If you could read my mind, then you’d know how grateful I am for you at this very moment.’_


	14. Juuru & Shotaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up to chapter 11 (Philip & Juuru)

Kakihara was okay. She had almost used the Gaia Memory, but didn’t, because the detectives stopped her. Juuru decided to draw ~~a picture~~ two pictures as thanks (and sort of as payment, since they were refusing to take a high school student’s money). One was of W in CycloneJoker form, and the other was of the Gaia Library. It was surprisingly accurate.  
They left before he could finish the pictures, but he sent it to Fuuto with a little note.  
_I’m glad Kakihara is safe. You make me jump for joy. Thanks a million!_  
Shotaro didn’t usually get pictures of W. (Philip said it was fanart.)  
It was nice.


	15. Takeru's Mom & Takeru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in first person POV to match the quote. Canon compliant!

Takeru, I'm so proud of you. I couldn't have asked for a better son.  
I’m beaming with appreciation for you.  
I'm sure you know that.


	16. Melt & Koh

After a long day of training, Melt and Koh lay together. They hadn’t gotten hurt, but both were very exhausted and fell asleep easily.  
Just before he fell asleep, Melt mumbled something.  
“...you make me feel so lucky, Koh...”  
Koh smiled.  
They fell asleep together.


	17. Misao & Yamato

Yamato always saved a spot at the table for Misao, and made sure to make a bit of extra food in case he showed up.  
Misao liked that. He would feel weird showing up without really being invited, but Yamato always told Misao that he was always allowed to come over whenever he wanted. Misao was always glad when he did and there was an extra plate for him.  
“Micchan! You’re just in time, come on, sit down...”  
“I wish I could be as thoughtful as you,” Misao commented as he sat at the table. “Thank you!”


	18. Kagura & Mio

Kagura was childish.  
But Mio liked that about her, and didn’t mind not officially dating Kagura if her best friend wanted to stay just best friends.  
But watching Kagura open her present and see the latest book from a series she had been reading since she was ten, she squealed with delight.  
“You knew exactly what to get me! This is why I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Mio smiled.


	19. Emu & Poppy

Emu was having a tough day. Poppy could tell.  
So she worked all morning, and when Emu came to have his lunch break, she presented him with a picture.  
“Ta-da!” She produced the drawing of Ex-Aid and put it on the table in front of him.  
Emu looked at the picture, careful not to get any food in it. It was coloured with crayons, but there had been a sketch first.  
“Poppy...” Emu smiled. “This is so heartfelt. I couldn’t thank you enough.”


	20. Fuwa & Naki

Having an AI kind of living in his brain was…weird, at best. Fuwa got used to it, though, and Naki was surprisingly polite about letting Fuwa control his own body.  
But sometimes Naki being there was a good thing.  
“You still haven’t eaten dinner, and it is 8 PM,” Naki informed Fuwa.  
“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”  
“I did. At 7:30 PM. You replied that you were not hungry. But I think you should eat something, even if you are not hungry.”  
“I guess you’re right…” Fuwa mumbled. He was going to make something quick, but Naki spoke.  
“You should have something good for you. You have the ingredients for sushi. It’s more nutritious than instant ramen.”  
“Okay,” Fuwa nodded.  
Naki was right, even though Fuwa didn’t think he was hungry, he felt a lot better after having something to eat.  
“Y’know Naki,” Fuwa said between bites. “If I could say thank you in all of the languages in the world, I would do it to show you how much I appreciate you.”  
“Arigato,” Naki replied. “Merci. Gracias.”  
“That wasn’t-” Fuwa had forgotten that Naki was able to know every language. But they looked like they were busy saying thank you, so he didn’t stop them, and continued eating.


	21. Nico & Taiga

Nico was pretty good at completing video games.  
But sometimes, on a new console or in a less-familiar series, it took longer since she was just less familiar with the mechanics.  
“Ah” She cried as the character died again and she reloaded the file.  
“You’ve been stuck there for a while,” Taiga said. He hadn’t been actively watching, much less helping, but he recognized this opponent from the last time he checked on her, about half an hour ago.  
“No. I took a break in between,” she lied.  
“Well, then you don’t need a break now,” Taiga assumed.  
“Right…but you should be able to beat it easily ‘cause it’s an FPS.”  
“Right. Do you want tips?” Taiga compromised so Nico wouldn’t feel like she was asking for help.  
“Sure.”  
They played the game, with Taiga mostly watching and helping. Then, he revealed a glitched space that hadn’t been patched yet.  
“So if you time it right, you’ll be able to skip that opponent.”  
“I will never forget this,” Nico said as the glitch worked and she skipped the opponent she had been struggling with.


	22. Hikaru/Urara

Hikaru didn’t care much about his birthday and had never really celebrated it.  
But Urara still wanted the day to feel special for both of them.  
And sometimes, that special feeling was achieved by just being home together all day, relaxing in bed, and reassuring each other: “You never cease to make me smile.”


	23. Towa & Bamba

Towa liked travelling by himself, but he also missed his brother. He also knew that even if Bamba wouldn’t admit it, the older brother missed Towa too.  
He texted Bamba fairly often about where he was and what his plans were for the day. And one in a while he mentioned:  
T: If I could, I’d jump through this phone and hug you right now.  
Bamba never really replied to those messages, but Towa knew his brother saw them.


	24. Rintaro & Touma

Touma was really good at buying gifts. (Or Rintaro just wasn’t hard to buy gifts for. Or both.)  
But whenever Touma gave Rintaro a new treat, no matter what it was or if Rintaro had ever had it before, he always got the same response:  
“You’re the best gift giver!”


	25. Akiko & Shotaro

Shotaro always took his phone with him when he went out on cases, of course. It was useful if Philip or Akiko or anyone else needed to contact him, or he needed to contact them.  
He liked when Akiko called or texted him because usually, it was because there was new information regarding a case.  
And sometimes, it wasn't.  
A: While you're out, can you pick up some eggs? Philip's doing research about omelettes...  
S: tell Philip that he can't do experiments about omelettes, especially when I'm not home!  
A: Thanks for your prompt response!  
(Shotaro picked up some eggs anyway.)


	26. Terui/Akiko

Terui was really…not good at initiating romance. He was never sure how to and was often too direct and not able to be cool and confident and romantic at the same time.  
Luckily, Akiko was not shy, and often initiated kisses, hugs, ~~their relationship~~ , and holding hands.  
He reminded her about that sometimes by saying “Thanks for taking the initiative.”  
Akiko was never really sure what he was talking about.


	27. Eiji & Philip

Eiji often travelled. This meant that while he often kept up with the local news of wherever he currently was and a general overview of worldwide news, he didn't always keep up-to-date on his friend's personal lives, especially if he was out of the country.  
So he always liked getting messages from Philip, who always told him about random Fuuto news on a weekly basis.  
P: It snowed a little bit in Fuuto, and a lot more in Tokyo. Shotaro found a lot of lost pets this week because there weren't any dopants. I bought a pride flag. We're doing well.  
E: Oh cool! I'll come by and visit next time I'm in Japan. Thanks for keeping me in the loop.


	28. Riki & Shiiron

Shiiron knew that Riki would be a leader. When she found the five humans, he just seemed like the natural leader out of all of them.  
She didn’t tell him that directly. She didn’t feel a need to say it, at least not in front of the others.  
But one day, as they went to fight a monster, Riki stayed back for a moment and said something.  
“Thanks for believing in me. I won’t disappoint you!”


	29. Nada & Koh

Nada didn’t spend much time with the other Ryusoulgers.  
But he enjoyed the time he had with them and liked talking to Koh.  
“Thanks for taking the time to talk to me,” Nada mentioned, knowing he was going to leave soon.  
“No problem!” Koh replied, having no idea how important the few interactions they had would be.


	30. Ankh & Eiji

Ankh was glad Eiji brought him a blue popsicle. He hadn’t had one in…quite a while.  
“I appreciate that you remembered…” Ankh said quietly before digging in.  
The blue ones were always his favourite.


	31. Hiromu & Rika

Hiromu knew that his sister didn’t really like the company he worked for. He didn’t really blame her.  
But he invited her out for a sibling’s night out a few days before ~~the anniversary of everything from when he was a kid~~ Christmas, and they had a nice time walking around the city (walking- Nick was not there).  
“Hey Sis,” Hiromu mentioned at the end. “On behalf of the company…thanks for…well, not really letting me join them. You’re a good sister.”  
“Well, I couldn’t really stop you…” Rika mumbled. “I should be thanking you for saving the world instead.”  
Hiromu waited.  
“What, are you not going to say anything?”  
“Thanks,” Rika laughed, really proud of her brother.


End file.
